


Payback Can Always Backfire

by Yaoilover6666



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoilover6666/pseuds/Yaoilover6666
Summary: Based loosely on the OVA Saikou no Present Desu, Midorima tells Akashi that Aomine missed a shot because he was too busy staring at his boyfriend, Kise's, ass and so he gets punished wanting payback they come up with a plan to get back at the mummy and daddy of the generation of miracles only things backfire on them in the end. Seme Akashi Uke Midorima





	1. Setting The Trap

A/N: hey guys I know it’s been a while I’ve been busy playing some games and there’s been a couple of family problems going on but I’m finally back and with one of my favourite pairings with the help of Nina3491 for her amazing plots. I hope you all enjoy this fic as much I enjoyed writing it and I’d like to say a big thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Aomine’s POV

I grumbled softly to myself as I ran laps as ordered by Akashi, ever since Akashi went back to his previous self we, the generation of miracles, regularly get together and have friendly three on three matches with each other. Today was one of those times; I was begrudgingly paired up with Akashi and Midorima while my boyfriend Kise was paired with Atsushi and Kuroko. Midorima had apparently seen me miss a shot because I was too busy watching Kise’s ass and had told Akashi this hence resulting in my punishment.

Once I was finished with my laps I stopped and hunched over panting a little as Kise came over to me with a bottle of water offering it to me. “Are you alright Aominecchi?” he asked as I chugged the water he brought me. Once hydrated I glanced behind me at Akashi discussing something with Midorima, I narrowed me eyes at this before Kise snapped back my attention, “Aominecchi?”

I looked back at the blonde and gave him a small smile “I’m fine now that I’ve stopped running,” I told him taking the towel he now offered me and using it to wipe the sweat off my face and arms as he smiled happily at me. “I want to get back at them,” I told Kise under my breath so only he could hear me. I was fed up with Midorima always tattling on me like he did in middle school. 

Kise showed me a confused look before glancing the same way as me at Midorima and Akashi before it turned into a look of question. “They’re as close as they were back in middle school so how about we cause them to have a fight then we won’t get into as much trouble anymore without Midorima reporting every little thing we do to Akashi eh?” I voiced in return to his unvoiced question.

Kise’s eyes lit up at this and glanced back at the two quietly talking amongst themselves. “I think I have the perfect plan for that~” Kise voiced happily as he took my hand in his “Akashicchi!” he called out waiting for the red head to turn his attention to him. “Aominecchi and I are going to get something to eat now that the punishment is over,” he told him smiling that angelic smile of his. 

Akashi nodded his head and turned back to his green haired friend, Kise pulled me with him to the nearest Maji burger. “So what’s this plan of yours?” I asked when we were out of earshot from the rest of the group but he just raised a finger to his lips and mentioned nothing more about it till we were sat down in Maji burger with our food. “Well?” I asked once more.

Kise gave me a mischievous smile before starting “well we all know how Akashicchi and Midorimacchi are like the daddy and mommy of the generation of miracles right and Akashicchi likes to be the one in control ruling the rest of us and how he always has Midorimacchi’s undivided attention right? So what if we stopped Midorimacchi from being Akashicchi’s faithful wife? Well what if we made out that Midorimacchi had some sort of love life?”

I quirked a brow at this and signalled for him to continue “well you know how close Takaocchi is with Midorimacchi right? So how about we use that against them, if we go to Takaocchi and tell him that Midorimacchi is stubbornly missing him and such then Takaocchi will be super clingy to our favourite carrot right which is sure to irritate Akashicchi specially as we fuel the fire on Akashicchi’s end causing them to fight!” he exclaimed happily.

I chuckled at the suggestion “it’s a little cruel to Takaocchi but I’m sure in the end he’ll be fine with it if he should ever find out that we lied of course, it’s a great plan Kise we should set it into motion as quickly as possible the sooner we break those two up the better,” I told him with a chuckle as Kise was already reaching for his phone tapping away on it. “Who you texting?” I asked and he showed me said message he’d sent to Takao. I quirked a brow at this “since when did you have Takao’s number?” I asked surprised.

“Well Takaocchi is really fun to hang out with and specially to upset Midorimacchi by teasing with so we keep in contact but we rarely meet up~” he said with a chuckle clearly sensing my jealously. “Don’t worry Aominecchi you’re the only one for me~” he added now. I grunted and looked out the window when I heard Kise’s phone go off. “Ahh its Takaocchi! He says he’s free tomorrow afternoon, want to come with me Aominecchi?” he asked glancing at me innocently.

I looked at him and grunted to tell him that yes I would indeed go with him to see Takao. Kise smiled at me happily as we ate in silence before heading back to mine for the night.

The next day the two of us prepared to go and meet Takao luckily it was a place nearby so it wouldn’t take us long to get there. As we headed for the door Kise pulled my arm making me turn towards him so he could kiss me on the lips “I love you Aominecchi,” he voiced softly as he gazed lovingly into my dark sapphire orbs.

A light blush dusted my cheeks like it usually did when Kise did these sappy things to me “I love you too,” I told him pulling him for a slightly longer kiss partly to hide the blush that I knew was still on my cheeks. When we pulled away once more Kise was smiling. “We should head out before we’re late and upset Takao,” I told him and he nodded taking my hand as he lead the way out and down the street towards the no doubt waiting raven.

When we arrived at the meeting point Takao was indeed waiting for us headphones in as his eyes scanned the crowd for his blonde best friend. I let out a small sigh which gained me a look from Kise just before Takao spotted us; taking down his headphones he waved and called out to us, “Kise!” 

“Hey Takaocchi!” Kise greeted him with an equally bright smile. Takao gave me a look of question obviously wondering what I was doing here since I didn’t usually accompany the blonde on their meetings. I simply grunted at him in greeting and Kise seeing the look of question in his friends eyes decided to answer it “I dragged Aominecchi with me today I want to go out for a romantic meal later so he’s to come with me,” he easily lied but the raven easily accepted said excuse.

“So what’s up Kise? What’s with the sudden meeting?” he asked question once again in his eyes as clear as day. Kise gave him his award winning smile before ushering the raven to a quieter place for our little discussion. “Is it serious?” he asked now glancing from Kise to me and back again.

“It’s…delicate,” I voiced now for the first time and a spark of understanding shone in Takao’s slate blue orbs. We found a nice quiet spot and sat down Kise wasted no time in starting his explanation to the ravenette.

“Well we all know how awkward Midorimacchi is but Aominecchi managed to get out of him that he was missing your company Takaocchi and of course we knew he’d never come out to you and tell you so by himself so we thought we’d help him out behind the scenes and let you know his feelings,” Kise explained a look of sincerity in his eyes.

Takao once again looked from me to Kise and back again “Really? Shin-Chan said that to you?” he asked directing his question to me. I grunted at this and Takao’s face lit up “He’s such a tsundere!” Takao exclaimed happily “thanks for telling me guys I’ll make sure he’s not lonely anymore have no fear~” he said before standing giving Kise a hug, directing a slight nod my way in thanks before heading out clearly to find his ‘Shin-Chan’. 

“Well I think that went well don’t you Aominecchi?” Kise voiced when Takao had disappeared around a corner. Once again I grunted feeling tired but still happy that our plan had so far been a success. “Think Takaocchi will follow Midorimacchi everywhere now even to our generation of miracles matches and parties?” he asked now letting out an accomplished breath.

I nodded “I don’t think Midorima is going to get much alone time now,” I voiced now tugging at the blondes hand in my effort to get him to stand up so we could go home. He smiled at this knowingly and stood as we started the walk back to my place. “So do you want to do something tonight? I mean you told Takao we were and if he were to find out we didn’t he might question the other information given to him as well,” I said logically as much as I’d like to stay in the night with the blonde I didn’t want this plan to fail down to my laziness.

Kise beamed at me and nodded happy that I’d suggested it obviously. “Sounds like a plan Aominecchi!” he happily exclaimed as he squeezed my hand lightly. I gave him one of my rare smiles as we headed down the road ready to see what our future had in store for us.

A couple of months later and our plan was really working Takao came to every generation of miracles meet and was super clingy to our green haired ex-teammate, Midorima didn’t even react once like it was the most normal thing in the world and as the next meeting appeared I saw Akashi getting more and more frustrated it was only a matter of time now before the red head snapped and caused a fight with the other. 

Today too our latest party Takao was here glued the greenette’s side, monopolising his time and attention. I glanced at the red head and saw a vein throbbing in annoying on his forehead, Atsushi was at his side talking to him probably sensing the impending doom and trying to calm the red head in his own lazy way. My eyes met with Kise and we shared a look of growing excitement at the prospect of what was to come at our next meeting.

A/N: we have reached the end of this chapter I didn’t want it to be a super long fic so I’ve decided to make this a two shot know there wasn’t a lot of loving in this chapter but there’s plenty to come in the next chapter I assure you so I hope you stay tuned for the next instalment which should hopefully be here soon once this fic is completed I plan to start a Mursakibara X Teppei fanfiction and I shall hopefully update more frequently from today onwards I have a lot of prompts/requests partly written already on my usb so I’m hoping to work through some of those as well as do some more request for my readers both KNB and Hetalia.


	2. The Result

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi shows Midorima just who he's dating leaving no room for debate and Kise and Aomine find out the results of their plans.

A/N: Hi there guys so I’m back again with chapter 2 of Payback Can Always Backfire I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter and will like the lemons in this chapter I’m super excited to get this out there for all the AkaMido fans and again a big thank you to Nina3491 for the plot. Please R & R!

Akashi’s POV

It was yet another meeting when that pesky Kazunari tagged along with Shintarou to our meetings and not only was he here every time but he captured all of MY Shintarou’s attention and said greenette wasn’t telling the raven off he just let him do what he wanted and cling all over him.

I looked at my greenette and felt my anger boil as Kazunari was snuggled up to his side head resting on his shoulder as he chatted lazily to Kise. I snorted before looking away trying my best to calm myself down not wanting to make a scene in front of all these people that is till a certain bluenette and blonde walked up to me and sat down glancing from me to the two still entwined. “Hey Akashi? Aren't you scared that Takao might snatch Midorima away? Who knows? They could be dating already and once a boyfriend is involved. A best friend is old news. So don't be surprised if Midorima stops being your lovesick puppy and prefers to spend time with his boyfriend." 

I openly panicked at this what if that was what was going on was MY Shintarou together with the infuriating ravenette? I would NOT let that happen Shintarou is MINE and it’s about time that I let the greenette know this fact and that he had no choice in the matter I wasn’t about to give him up to no one. I got up without saying a word to the two beside me and stormed my way to the two sitting in front of us gaining me the attention of everyone in the room as Shintarou and Kazunari stared up at me clearly confused at the anger clear on my face. “Shintarou come with me!” I ordered as I pulled the ravenette off MY Shintarou and waited for him to stand.

Kazunari didn’t dare say a word knowing that if he did so it would mean instant death with my current mood and so everyone looked on in surprise as Shintarou readily stood up and followed me out of the room. Once we were locked away in another room away from prying eyes Shintarou spoke up “What’s wrong Akashi? You don’t normally react like that anymore,” he stated as he sat down on the couch at the other end of the room.

I let out a small feral growl “What’s going on with you and Kazunari?!” I all but snarl now before turning my glare on the greenette. “Did you think I’d let you leave me to be with that squirt?” I asked now stalking towards my prey. His eyes showed surprise at my revelation but before he could answer my questions I leaned down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. “I’ll never let you go Shintarou no matter what!” I snarled against his lips before moving to his neck and biting down roughly before giving the flesh caught in-between my teeth a particularly rough suck making sure to leave a mark there to show the world that HIS greenette was taken.

A moan slipped from his lips at my actions and he had to put both of his hands on the couch to steady himself as he moved his head to the side giving me more room to work which greatly pleased me as I let go of his flesh to move to another part of his neck and proceeding to leave another mark on his flawless skin as I sat on his lap enabling me to do more to my moaning greenette. “You will forever be mine and mine alone Shintarou,” I growled into his ear before nibbling lightly on the lobe causing him to release another groan all of which served to turn me on more and more and as I ground down on his lap I could feel his straining erection causing me to smirk.

I smirked more when I felt his hands leave the couch to start work on undoing the buttons to my shirt. I brought him in for another kiss as we worked in stripping each other not stopping till we were both completely naked. With our clothes thrown all over the floor now I whispered into his ear huskily, “Shintarou suck me.”

A groan left his lips at my words as I climbed off his lap to allow him to move as I sat on the couch now waiting as he got onto his knees between legs, he licked his lips eagerly before leaning in to kiss the tip, he then ran his tongue down the underside following the vein before running it back up again and finally taking the head into his mouth and giving it a light such which elicited a rather long moan from my lips as one of my hands wove into his green locks fisting in them lightly. “More Shintarou…” I moaned out now.

He started to bob his head up and down now slowly at first teasingly but when my fist tightened in his hair he picked up the pace and soon had me moaning more and more. Before long the pace was too slow for my liking and so using the hand already fisted in his hair I held him there as I thrust up into his warm and inviting mouth but being careful not to be too forceful I didn’t want to make him vomit after all.

“Stand up Shintarou,” I ordered him now as I let my hand slip from his silken locks, his mouth left my erection with a light popping sound and a trail of saliva still connected his lips to my cock. Once he was standing I patted my lap “Ride me Shintarou~” I told him with a smirk knowing that my greenette rather liked this position when we tried it. 

He quickly sat himself over my lap straddling me as I pulled him for another kiss this kiss being rough and possessive feeling the need to prove to him just who he belonged to and remind him that no one else was to ever see this side of him. I teasingly rubbed my erection against his erection causing him to let out a small whimper. “A-Akashi…” he whined out now in need causing me to smirk at this nipping at his bottom lip.

“Someone’s impatient ehhh~?” I asked before spanking his arse roughly gaining me a shocked moan from his pretty pink lips. “Beg me for it Shintarou~” I whispered out huskily as I teased his entrance once more a smirk plastered across my lips.

He groaned out once more as his eyes slid shut “p-please A-Akashi…don’t tease…I need you…” he pleaded softly his head coming to rest on my shoulder as he let out a lone whimper.

I smiled and placed a soft kiss to his cheek “well done Shintarou~” I said softly before placing my hands on his hips and guiding him down swiftly onto my erection. We moaned together at the feeling it was like heaven, when I was fully sheathed inside Shintarou I let him have a few moments to get his breath back before starting a particularly fast and hard pace, wanting him to have trouble walking afterwards so he’d feel the pain and be reminded of me.

Midorima’s POV

I let out moans of pain and pleasure as Akashi thrusted into me his hands on my hips helping me lift and drop my hips down to meet his thrusts with perfect timing. There was nothing I loved more than when Akashi was possessive and controlling it was a big turn on not that I’d ever voiced that out loud before and I never planned to either. 

I continued to ride him as he thrust up into me a loud moan erupted from my lips when he hit my prostate sending me into a sensory overload. My eyes shut tight as he slammed into my prostate with practiced ease as moans tumbled from my lips. My arms moved to steady myself on Akashi’s shoulders allowing me to move my hips a little better. 

Akashi groaned and buried his face into my neck and I could hear him inhale my scent causing me to smile slightly, I always enjoyed when Akashi showed these types of emotions he was just rather adorable when he did it made it easy to forget that he was the captain of the generation of miracles. I moaned into his ear at a particularly hard thrust “m-more Akashi…! I need more…!” I whimpered out which elicited another growl from the red head.

His thrusts got even more powerful as he moved one hand from my hip snaking it between our bodies so he could wrap his slender fingers around my aching arousal pumping me in time with his thrusts. “Cum for me Shintarou…” he panted out now as he thumbed the slit causing me to moan loudly and drawing me dangerously close to my climax.

I moaned loudly as he continued to pump my erection in time with his rough and fast thrusts drawing me further into completion till I came hard into his hand as my own clawed scratches onto his pristine white skin of his neck and shoulders, my muscles spasming causing Akashi to cum after he buried himself as deep into me as he could his seed coating my walls as I milked him dry.

When we’d recovered from our climax Akashi gently removed me from his lap and laid me gently onto the couch. He reached out and cupped my cheeks in his hands as he rubbed his thumb gently over them. “How are you feeling Shintarou? I didn’t mean to be so rough on you…” he said softly now all anger vanishing from his entire being.

I smiled at him and brought his hand to my lips kissing his knuckles gently “I’m fine probably a little sore but I’ll live,” I told him my voice a little hoarse after all the moaning. Before the redhead could pull away to find and retrieve our clothes I pulled him closer and quickly voiced, “Akashi, about Takao, there’s nothing going on okay? I don’t see him that way and never would I’d never cheat on you. Takao is just the touchy feely kind of person but I’ll tell him to stop.”

I saw the red head smile at this before he leaned in to kiss to my lips tenderly “just don’t let him monopolize all your time and attention especially when you’re around me,” he said now nuzzling into my chest. “If you keep ignoring me like that I might just end up jumping you in front of the others…” he warned me before nipping my chest a little. 

I smiled slightly and ran my hands through his red tresses. “Of course Akashi,” I promised. I continued to pet his head content to just lay there a while before releasing a sigh which causes him to look up at me. “We should get dressed and head back to the others before they come looking for us,” I told him of which he grunted in agreement reluctantly getting up. 

Akashi soon returned to my side with all our clothes, he dressed himself before helping me dress as it was a little painful to move my body in certain ways. “Shintarou?” Akashi voiced now gaining my attention as I gave him my full attention. “I’m going to stay the night at yours,” he told me. I chuckled softly and nodded this wasn’t the first time he’d stay around mine, my family had taken a shine to the red head and so he was welcome at any time.

“Sounds good,” I told him before putting on my usual blank expression as we walked back out, awkwardly on my part, to the others. When we returned all eyes were trained on us, I saw Kise and Aomine look at our rather dishevelled appearances and the marks we’d left on each other.

A far too happy Kise choose to voice his question “what happened to you guys? Did you have a fight and end you’re little friendship~?” clearly expecting us to have had a huge fight to which we attacked each other and ended our little relationship all be it the relationship was a secret from the others.

Akashi glared over at the blonde now letting him know he was less than happy with whatever had transpired between the two of them before said incident. “Of course not we are even closer than before,” Akashi said with a smirk at the blonde before taking his seat once more with me taking my seat beside the red head now pushing the ravenette away from me when he tried to snuggle into my side once more.

Kise pouted unhappily at his blue haired boyfriend who’s eyes had mild annoyance shown in them. I put two and two together right then and there that these two were the cause of all this. I sighed and made a mental note to tell the red head once things had settled down a little didn’t want the two of them being murdered by Akashi for trying to break us up. The rest of the day went without incident and at the end of the day Akashi and I headed back to my house.

A/N: finally done ahaha it’s been a while since I last wrote so much in one go but I really wanted to get this written. If you haven’t seen the OVA that this fic was loosely based from I highly recommend it its very adorable and precious. Thank you for reading my fic and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
